


Please.. Daddy

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, age gap, ceo!jongin, student!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Para sa concert ticket sa Sugar Daddy si Kyungsoo kumapit.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Please.. Daddy

Kung hindi lang sana nagsabay sabay ang pag-bisita ng favorite kpop artists ni Kyungsoo na CBX at SC sa bansa edi hindi na sana humantong si badeng sa ganitong kapokpokan. Kung hindi lang siya broke fanboy at kung sana ay katulad siya ng ibang fans na hindi nauubusan ng pera sa bangko edi sana nasa bahay nalang siya ngayon, nag be-beauty rest para sa pagdating ng CBX next week ay fresh niyang sasalubungin ang mga iniidolo.

Pero hindi, he’s a poor university student who is both a working student and a scholar ni mayor para lang makapag-aral kaya hindi niya afford ang concert tickets ng mga ito.

But sadly according sa nakalap niyang impormasyon mula sa mga pinagkakatiwalaan niyang insiders ay last concerts na ng mga idol-crush niya this year bago mag-enlists at maglingkod para sa bansa ang grupo.

Bumuntong hininga si badeng, actually hindi niya mabilang kung pang-ilang buntong hininga na kumawala iyon sa kanyang bibig since 10 minutes ago pagdating niya sa harap ng company building ng isang sugar daddy na nakilala niya sa isang high end bar sa Taguig two weeks ago.

_“Bakla sunggaban mo na, may ticket ka na may sugar daddy pa.”_

_“Kyungsoo mukhang win-win ka naman kaya sige na, push mo na si daddy.”_

_“Tama si Junmyeon! At tsaka, he looks like a neat guy kahit he’s a little old for you.”_

_“5 years age gap isn’t that bad Xing..”_

Ito ang bulong ng mala-demonyong kaibigan niya since that night na nag-krus ang landas nila ng masarap, matipuno, makisig at positive na nambabalibag sa kamang CEO ng Kim Corp, si Jongin Kim.

Ang number 1 bachelor ng dekada according lang naman sa Forbes at Times Magazines.

Well, if kailangang honest si Kyungsoo, 99% type niya si daddy, but uhm… since pabebe siya, let’s pretend na napilitan lang itong lumapit and everything’s for the sake of concert tickets.

And. _/coughs/_ not _/coughs/_ for _/coughs/_ the _/cough/_ sake _/coughs/_ of _/coughs/_ sex.

Nahihiyang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa babae sa front desk. Inayos niya ang unipormeng suot pati na rin ang eye glasses niya na dumadausdos dahil sa namamawis na ilong.

“Mr. Jongin Kim please.”

“Name sir? And may I see your invitation and a valid ID?”

Tangina. Besides sa mga sensual na bulong ni Mr. Kim na _‘I want you in my office, please do visit me sometimes.’_ with matching pag-dila at pagkagat sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo balik sa club 2 weeks ago, walang formal or business invite na ibinigay ang CEO. Kyungsoo’s not even sure kung naaalala pa siya ni Kim.

He bit his lip.

“Uhm, walang written invite? He kinda told me lang to visit his office.”

Doon siya minatahan at mukhang nagdududa na ang staff sa kanya.

“I’m sorry sir but we can’t let you in kapag walang appointment with Mr. Kim.”

Naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo. It might be in the protocols for their security but sana naman intindihin din nilang desperado si Kyungsoo at kahit butas ng karayom susuungin niya makabili lang ng ticket?

He tsked in his mind kaya ipinaglaban niya ang karapatan niya bilang _future_ sugar baby ng CEO ng kumpanyang to.

Oh yes, feeler din siya.

“But miss, he said na-“ His deathly glare is no use ng dineadma siya ng staff who entertained another visitor. “Tangina naman.” Inis pang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. “Excuse me Miss!” Pagtawag ni Kyungsoo na napataas ang boses. “Pwede mo siyang tawagan nalang and tell him that Kyungsoo Do is waiting for him.” Mapilit si badeng. Ininvite naman kasi talaga siya!

“I’m sorry sir, we only let those people na may business schedule with the boss.”

“Pero nga-“

“What’s happening here?” Ang sekretaryang nagta-trabaho ng tama at ang badeng na pera lang ang ipinunta na muntikang magsabunutan ay sabay na napalingon sa direksyon na pinagmumulan ng boses.

“Good Morning Sir.” Napabow ang ibang staff pati na rin ang isang visitor, maliban kay Kyungsoo na hindi makagalaw sa sobrang gwapo ng CEO.

Unlike sa bar na walang style ang buhok nito ngayon naka brush up na and tangina, Kyungsoo’s fantasizing for Kim to fuck him wearing that black tuxedo.

And _‘Thank you for the food’_ , Kyungsoo prayed.

“Mr. Do here is insisting to visit you but we can’t let him up dahil wala naman po palang invite.” Jongin who is staring, more likely, eye-fucking the student raises his hand, telling the staff na okay lang.

“It’s okay. I got this.” The CEO says sa staff without sparing her a glance. “Follow me Kyungsoo.”

Nangatog ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung aakyat ba or aatras at uuwi nalang dahil sa intensity ng tingin ng CEO sa kanya.

He feels inferior, naramdaman niyang he’s just an animal na kakainin, lalapain ng buhay ng leon who is Jongin Kim.

Kung natakot ang utak ni Kyungsoo, fearless namang sumunod ang kanyang katawan at paa sa CEO na seryosong naglakad patungong elevator.

Unfortunately, hindi nila solo ang lift. May kasabayan silang employees na naging aware sa presence ng kanilang boss. They all kept quiet and Kyungsoo noticed na tila natatae ang mga empleyado at pinipigil na lamang ito.

Mabilis lang ang byahe paakyat sa floor ng opisina ng CEO.

Nakasunod lang si Kyungsoo, nagmistula itong tuta or anino ni Jongin na tahimik namang pumasok sa opisina niya.

Pagkasarado ng pintuan, mabilis na sinunggaban ni Jongin ang estudyante, slamming him sa pader ng kanyang opisina.

Maliban sa kanilang matang malagkit na nagkakatitigan may space pa naman between them, safe pa.

“Tell me why are you here Kyungsoo.” Dom na dom, daddy na daddy ang timbre ng boses at tono ni Jongin. Hindi malaswa but it’s urging Kyungsoo to speak what really brought him at the CEO’s office.

Kyungsoo bit his lips ng makita niya how sexy Jongin’s adams apple is. Pumikit ang estudyante, still trying to gather lahat ng sanity na natitira sa malandi niyang katawan.

“F-for the concert tickets.” Honest niyang sagot, dire-diretso at wala ng madaming satsat pa.

Jongin smirked at umatras, pinanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo with a questioning look na umupo sa isang mahabang leather couch, their eyes still connected by someone called lust (or could be something more).

“What are you doing now? Come here and suck me off. If you’re any good I could buy you your favorite celebrity instead of a cheap concert ticket.” Walang filter, straight to the point. Hindi sanay sa mga dirty talks si badeng subalit those words coming straight from The Jongin Kim pushed Kyungsoo to willingly submit sa gusto ng CEO.

The lewd glare na kanina pa nila pinagsasaluhan doesn’t help him for his decision either.

Kyungsoo walks toward the awaiting CEO without breaking the fiery glare.

On his knees, Kyungsoo kneeled in between of Jongin’s thighs.

He wonders how big his cock is. Kyungsoo gulped, with shaky hands he reaches sa belt ni Jongin.

The CEO chuckled and combed Kyungsoo’s hair with his fingers.

“Go on, don’t be shy baby. Show daddy what that mouth is best at. Amaze me with that filthy mouth baby..” Tangina. PUtangina. Ang daddy kink na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na meron siya lumabas bigla ng magpanting ang tenga nito when the CEO refers to himself as _daddy._

Kyungsoo hurriedly unbuckles the leather belt and unzip the fly, Jongin is the one who pushed his pants and boxers down in one go at ng bumungad kay Kyungsoo ang tite ng CEO, napalunok ito ng sariling laway. It’s not fully erect, hindi pa super saiyan pero malaki na, ang taba. Tangina.

Pero lulunok lang walang aatras pagdating sa tite kaya with still shaky hands hinawakan niya ito and gave it a tug.

“Don’t be shy babe..” Jongin chuckles at hinawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa tite niya upang higpitan ito and when Kyungsoo clenches isang hindi inaasahang ungol ang kumawala sa bibig ng CEO. “Aaaah yeah, like that baby.. Puta ka.” After a few tugs lalong tumigas ang monster cock ni Jongin and when it is fully erected na doon na sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang titeng uhaw na uhaw siya.

Kyungsoo tried to deepthroat it at first subo pero hindi kinaya, he gagged making Jongin laugh.

“Dahan dahan lang, it’s not your ordinary cock you slut.” Jongin says laughing.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at jinakol muna ang tite, his eyes left Jongin’s at nalipat sa pulang tite ng CEO that is already oozing with pre come, Kyungsoo licks his lips before sticking his tongue out.

Tila lollipop at batang sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa pagdila ay ginalingan niya lalo, every inch of the dick’s skin, sinigurado niyang matitikman niya. From the slit, down to Jongin’s balls ay dinilaan ito ni Kyungsoo habang ang kamay niya ay walang tigil sa pag jakol dito, pabilis ng pabilis kaya naman si Jongin ay napapa thrust na sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, suck me off.. now.” Jongin demands with an impatient voice kasi tangina, hindi pa sinusubo ni Kyungsoo pero malapit na siyang labasan and he doesn’t want that.

The student nods hastily ready to comply pero bago niya isubo muli, he thumbed the slit, pinaraanan niya ito ng kanyang daliri bago tuluyang ipasok sa mainit niyang bunganga.

Jongin thrusts forward making Kyungsoo choke on his cock, his cockhead hitting the roof of the student’s mouth the moment na binalot ng mainit na bunganga ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang galit ng tite, making the both of them moan.

Habang busy ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo sa pag bob up and down sa tite ni Jongin, napakapit na ang CEO sa buhok ng estudyante, bucking his hips once in a while kapag hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili.

Walang tigil si Kyungsoo sa pag blow job kay Jongin, he’d deepthroat the cock habang walang tigil sa paglamas ang kamay niya sa balls ni Jongin to make sure na siguradong hindi makakalimutan ng CEO ang ginagawa niya.

And he succeed upon hearing the labored breathing na kumakawala sa bibig ni Jongin, with a hollowed cheeks habang sinisipsip ang ulo ng tite ng CEO, Kyungsoo looks up at natuwa, lalong ginanahan si bakla ng makitang nakapikit si Jongin habang kagat ang labi to prevent himself from moaning louder.

His cock twitches sa loob ng bunganga ni Kyungsoo ng dinidilaan nito ang tite ni Jongin while he’s sucking the cock kaya naman napakapit na si Jongin sa buhok ng estudyante.

“Stop stop stop.. fuck your mouth is amazing.” Jongin pants, stopping Kyungsoo’s head from bobbing or else baka labasan siya ng wala sa oras. “Stand up, take off your clothes.” Mabilis namang sumunod ang estudyante, tumayo ito at nakatingin parin kay Jongin na jinajakol ang sarili. “Fuck, I can’t wait to pound that ass..” Jongin chuckled and licks his own lips na parang manyakis ng makita ang makinis at matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo.

“D-do you want me to finger myself?” Jongin laugh sa tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“No baby, Daddy has his own fingers to do that. Suck me off. Puta, ang sarap ng bunganga mo! Sanay na sanay ka no?” Sa sobrang gigil ni Jongin he can’t help lifting his hand and smack one ass globe.

Balik si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng hita ni Jongin, nakatuwad habang sinimulang iblow muli ang CEO. Kagaya ng kanina, patuloy sa pag-suck si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay distracted na sa matabang pwet na nasa harapan niya.

“Stop na baby..” Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo who sat back, his free hand nasa sariling tite na at jinajakol ang sarili. Jongin laugh, ang cute, parang tuta. Hindi sunod sunuran pero tutang ang cute, ang sarap alagaan.

Jongin reaches his hand, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek before urging him to stand up.

“D-daddy… please.” Nahihiya pero libog na libog na si Kyungsoo kaya napa beg nalang siya kay Jongin.

The CEO laugh, snaking an arm sa bewang ni Kyungsoo and pull him until they’re chest to chest, bringing the student with him sa couch, allowing him to straddle him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH fuck.” Parehas na umungol ang dalawa ng magtama ang kanilang matitigas na erection.

“Puta ka talaga Kyungsoo!” Jongin whispers before landing another palm sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin..” Halos na umiyak na si Kyungsoo ng ulit ulitin pa ni Jongin ang pagpalo sa pwet nito.

“It’s daddy to you baby boy.” The CEO says, slapping another ass globe until it turns tomato red.

_Dalawa.._

_Tatlo.._

_Apat.._

Hanggang hindi na mabilang.. Wala pang nangyayari pero pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo. Naubos na ang energy niya dahil sa mga palo ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Ano kaya mo pa?” Kyungsoo hastily nods, mangiyak ngiyak na din ito. Deprived na deprived siya sa tite at gusto nalang niyang tirahin na. Jongin laughs before leaning closer to close the distance between their lips.

They kiss hungrily, hurriedly na tila bawat segundo ay importante. Kyungsoo would suck, bite unto Jongin’s lips habang ang kamay naman ng daddy slides from Kyungsoo’s waist down sa magkabilang asscheek nito, Jongin slaps it but not as stronger as his previous ones before spreading it apart, their lips never breaking at lalo lang nag-init ang bawat pagdampi ng labi sa labi.

“AAAAH fuck daddy.” Napangisi si Jongin ng biglang umungol si Kyungsoo after pouring some enough amount of lube sa butas ni badeng. Kyungsoo looks at his behind and spotted a bottle of lube sa grip ni Jongin- he looks at the CEO with a questioning look kasi where the hell did it came from?

Pero it’s not that relevant ngayon. Gusto niya nalang ang tirahin na ni Jongin.

“Hhhhhhnggg.” Bumaon yata ang mga kuko ni Kyungsoo sa balat ni Jongin kahit may suot parin nito ang kanyang pang-itaas na tuxedo when Jongin penetrate a finger inside Kyungsoo.

“Puta ka baby.. unang kita ko palang sayo gusto ko ng gawin sayo to..” Kahit malakas ang aircon ng opisina tila sinisilaban naman ang katawan ni Jongin, nag-iinit ang katawan nito lalo na ang daliri niyang mabilis ang labas pasok sa butas ni Kyungsoo. “PUta ka!” Lalong nanggigil si Jongin kaya his finger pauses para ipasok ang dalawa pang daliri nito.

“D-daddy.. hhhnggg. Please please..” Halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap ng bawat thrust ni Jongin sa kanyang butas. He unconsciously arches his back making their neglected cocks grazes against the other.

“Putang ina..” Malutong na mura ni Jongin when nag clench ang butas ni Kyungsoo around his fingers, he thought hindi niya mapull-out ang mga daliri sa sobrang sikip. “Clench mo pa pokpok ka.” Hindi sinasadya ay nag clench muli ang mahiwagang butas ni Kyungsoo kaya si Jongin ay napa attach ang labi sa pinkish brown na utong ng baby nito.

Labas pasok, labas pasok. Paulit-ulit si Jongin sa pag thrust ng kanyang daliri until Kyungsoo began bouncing sa kamay ni Jongin, meeting each thrust kasi putangina, ang sarap, nauubos na ang natitirang sanity ng estudyante.

“AAAh daddy please please, titeng tite na ako.” Ungol ni Kyungsoo, his hands find purchase sa buhok ni Jongin, he arches his chest, offering everything sa magaling na dila ng new found daddy niya.

“Pokpok ka..” Jongin pulls away, with saliva connected sa abused nipple ni Kyungsoo and his mouth. “Bend over my desk.” Utos ni Jongin after pulling out his fingers and slapping his favorite pair of ass globes.

Daliri palang ni Jongin ang tumira sa kanya pero nanlambot na ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo, his legs wobbly ng maglakad ito patungo sa nasabing desks ng CEO.

Behind him is Jongin, still seated sa couch habang nirorolyo ang condom sa galit niyang tite.

“D-do I have to bend already?” Kyungsoo asks… with a pout.

A pout that went straight hindi sa tite or sa utak pero sa dibdib ni Jongin. Dibdib muna, masyado pang maagang dumiretso sa muscle behind his chest.

Anyways, nakangiti si Jongin patungo kay Kyungsoo who is still wearing a pout. Jongin reach to cup the student’s cheek, tilting his head so he can have a better and comfortable access sa mapulang labi ng _baby_ niya.

Jongin pressed their lips in a chaste way. Mabilis lang dahil atat na siyang kantutin patungong langit si Kyungsoo.

“Bend..” Jongin smiles, planting another chaste kiss pero this time, he made sure that the taste of his mouth would linger sa dila ni Kyungsoo. “Now.. and spread it for me baby.” He added, slapping Kyungsoo’s ass cheek.

Kyungsoo complied immediately, napa-atras si Jongin at nabusog ang mata, his cock twitches ng makita ang basa at pinkish na butas ng estudyante, clenching, awaiting for his cock to penetrate it.

Tangina, iniisip niya palang kung gaano kasikip doon ay halos maiiyak na siya sa sarap at libog.

Kyungsoo’s impatiently waiting sa next step ni Jongin. The lost of skin contact brought him anxiety kasi what if nagbago ang isip ng _daddy_ niya since hindi ganoon kagaling si Kyungsoo sa mga ganito.

Well okay, Kyungsoo is far from being a virgin but he aint a kinky shit. Hanggang missionary at dogstyle lang sila ng mga naging ex at naka one night stand niya. None of those nights satisfied him compare sa daliri palang ni Jongin na abot na agad ang sweet spot niya.

Lilingon na sana si Kyungsoo when a wet muscle enters his hole. He looks back and Jongin’s on his knees, his face nasa pagitan ng pwet ni Kyungsoo at siya ay kinakain.

“Hhhng daddy. Soo good.” Ungol ni Kyungsoo ng hawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang asscheeks niya, spreading it wider.

Kyungsoo found his chance at mabilis naghanap ng makakapitan for leverage, anything, just anything. Kahit ano. Pero wala itong mahanap and the edge of the desk is out of his reach kaya napahawak nalang ito sa buhok ni Jongin na patuloy na kinakain ang pwet niya, his tongue thrusting in and out kasabay ng dalawang daliri nito.

Tangina. Ang sarap at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay lalabasan-

“Dadddyyy, malapit na. Aah-aaah.” Iyak niya, his grip sa buhok ni Jongin is getting tighter and tighter.

But bago pa marating ni Kyungsoo ang langit ay huminto si Jongin. He saw him smirking taking a step closer sa kanya until napa gasp si Kyungsoo when he felt Jongin’s cockhead pushing sa naghihintay niyang ass hole.

But Jongin pulled out bago pa pumasok ng buo ang galit niyang tite.

“Puta ka talaga Kyungsoo.. kung nakikita mo lang ang sarili mo. Mukha kang asong naglalaway, naghihintay ng tite.” Jongin says before thrusting his entire dick sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

The younger gasps, falling down sa desk, his nipple rubbing sa malamig na desk.

And Jongin pulls out and slap Kyungsoo’s pale and flawless asscheek with his angry monster cock.

“Gusto mo to? Yung tite ko? Don’t worry..”

“AAAAAAAH FUcck!” Napasigaw si Kyungsoo when walang warning na nagthrust pabalik sa loob niya si Jongin.

Dragging his cock palabas bago mag thrust muli.

Subalit this time, he ended his teasing at sinimulan ng humagod sa mainit at masikip na butas ni Kyungsoo.

His thrust are quick and sharp na bawat pag buck ng hips niya ay halos mahulog na sa kabilang side si Kyungsoo.

Each thrust are quick and sharp na bawat pag kantot ay malakas na nag eecho sa opisina ang pag slap ng balat sa balat.

Bawat hagod ay abot na abot kaagad ni Jongin ang sweet spot ni Kyungsoo. Tangina, mainit, masarapa, malaswa ang posisyon ng dalawa.

Lalo pa na sa bawat kantot Jongin made sure na tatatak sa balat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang handprint, bawat slap ng kaniyang hips ay namumula na agad ang globes ng kanyang _baby._

“Para lang sa concert ticket magpapakantot ka? Pokpok ka ba?” Isang malakas na spank muli sa balat ni Kyungsoo bago huminto si Jongin para hawakan ang magkabilang bewang ni Kyungsoo, preparing the student for what’s to come.

His grip is tight at siguradong mag mamarka ito bukas hanggang makalawa. But he don’t give a fuck. Gusto niyang mag-iwan ng marka sa balat ni Kyungsoo. Para malaman ng mundo na kanya siya.

“Hhhhhng Jongin.. Daddy.. Ahh! I’m close.” Nahihirapang magsalita si Kyungsoo sapagkat pabilis ng pabilis ang pag kantot ni Jongin sa kanya at pakiramdam niya ay mawawarak ang pwet niya anytime.

His hands glide from Jongin’s arm patungo sa untouched tite niya so he could jerk off to completion.

Jongin on the other hand has other plans, mabilis niyang kinuha ang magkabilang braso ni Kyungsoo and used it as a leverage as he fasten his pace.

Malapit na siyang labasan.

“I want you to come untouch baby… unless daddy gives you his permission.” Jongin struggles to say but managed to let it out.

“Daddy please please.. come with me.” Kyungsoo tried to arch his back for a kiss, Jongin complied and clashes their lips.

It’s messy, their teeth and gums are clashing until Jongin decided that he’d rather suck Kyungsoo’s tongue.

Kyungsoo came a few seconds after, the mahogany desk is painted white with all of Kyungsoo’s come, his moans are muffled by Jongin’s mouth.

The CEO retreats feeling his stomach tightening. He closes his eyes and shoots his entire load without pulling out. Parang tanga pang nag convulse si Jongin, he pulls out after Kyungsoo’s tight clench on his cock milks him dry.

Ang daming lumabas kay Jongin at umapaw pa ito sa condom na suot, kaya maingat niyang hinubad ang latex with his cock sa itaas ng ass crack ni Kyungsoo, letting all of his come na umagos sa pwet ng estudyante.

He smiled kasi ang sarap tingnan ng come niya sa balat ni Kyungsoo. Inabot niya ang cellphone na nasa drawer ng kanyang desk to take a picture of his masterpiece.

“Tayo ka na.” He tells Kyungsoo pero hindi pa nakakalma ang lalaki, malambot pa ang kanyang legs kaya hindi ito nakabangon agad.

Jongin watches his _baby_ calm his heart and pulls his swivel chair tsaka siya umupo, pulling Kyungsoo with him, uncaring sa stickiness ng kanilang katawan.

Nasa balikat ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, nakapikit parin ito at hinahabol pa ang hininga, binabawi ang natitirang enerhiya ng katawan.

Jongin smiles and kisses his temple.

“How much do you need?” Jongin whispers, stealing innocent kisses sa balikat, sa leeg at sa panga ni Kyungsoo.

Ah right, he came for money pala. Nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang main agenda dahil sa sarap ng pagkantot ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Hmmm.” Napa hum si Kyungsoo, too weak to even speak. Jongin reaches for his wet wipes at pinahidan ang pawis ni Kyungsoo and the stain sa stomach nito.

“I’ll send you money ha? I can triple it. Just..” Jongin pauses when Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers. “Just stay a little longer in my life.”

Yes. Nainlab na yata ang sugar daddy ng bayan.

Wakas?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the failed smut okay it's been too long
> 
> also, thank you to Mommy Frey and Mommy Weng. Alam niyo kung saan . ahahha


End file.
